


Antipyretic

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Other, Protective Jared Padalecki, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 03:41:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18490603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar
Summary: Missing Moment of Chicken Broth





	Antipyretic

"Jared, don't even think about it!"  
"Come on..."  
"No!"  
Jared looked up at the sky, sighed.  
Divine help would have been really helpful, he thought.  
Jensen was curled up under the blankets, with feverish green eyes, but full of irritation.  
"Jensen, I'm the only one in the house and you're not well."  
"I'm just a little feverish."  
"You're almost 39, man," Jared pointed out to him when he smothered a puff.  
Jensen moaned: he was hot and cold at the same time, the shivers came down his back, his bones broken but he didn't even help his roommate.  
"Did you have to take the supposed ones?"  
"Idiot, there was nothing else in the pharmacy!"  
"If you think I'm going to let you touch me, you're wrong, you race of Yeti" hissed Jensen in a poisonous tone.  
Jared got out of bed. "Then do it yourself, if you can," he said and left.  
Not even five minutes passed before Jensen called him again, when a violent chill shook his limbs, making him knock his teeth.  
"First apologize," said Jared.  
"Excuse me, will I be happy?" muttered Jensen, turning belly down.  
Jared moved the blankets away, then lowered Jensen's pants and underwear, leaving his buttocks uncovered. His skin was smooth and soft.  
He has a nice ass, that's why girls always look at him, thought Jared choking a laugh.  
"Try to be...slow, okay?"  
Jared put his hand on Jensen's buttock.  
"Hello?"  
"Go!"  
With surgical precision, Jared stuck his suppository into Jensen's rectum, who threw a loud scream.  
"Hold her!"  
Jensen's eyes were full of tears, but he resisted.  
A few minutes passed, then Jared put it back together.  
"Are you crying?"  
Jensen took the tears off his red face, his ass was burning from. "You fucking hurt me".  
"Sorry" made Jared a little sorry.  
"Jay?"  
"Uh...thank you, but don't tell anyone I'm crying or when I'm fine I'll kill you" his very serious roommate threatened him.  
Jared nodded.  
"If you need me, make a scream not like the one before, okay?"  
"Anyway, fuck it, I'll do it."  
Jared smiled, then with a gentle gesture he caressed Jensen's back for a long time.


End file.
